


Elektrified

by RedMoon616



Series: Matt & Mackenzie's Most Memorable Moments [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballet, Bathroom Sex, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMoon616/pseuds/RedMoon616
Summary: When Matt's ex-girlfriend Elektra shows up out of the blue, how will he and Mackenzie take it? More importantly, she comes offering an opportunity that Kenzie can't pass, one that will lead to much more than the couple anticipated.Third part of a series of short stories contemplating the sometimes usual, but mostly unusual, life of Matt & Mackenzie. A continuation (kinda) of Daring the Devil.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Matt & Mackenzie's Most Memorable Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607302
Kudos: 4





	Elektrified

**Author's Note:**

> Mackenzie encounters Elektra for the first time, how will she deal with the mess that is Matt's ex-girlfriend from his college years? Hopefully, everything will end up turning alright for the three of them.
> 
> This is the third part of a series that focuses on the everyday life of Murdock and his girlfriend Mackenzie, and how has their relationship evolved after the events of Daring the Devil (which I recommend you check out first if you haven't, to have some context and back story). Hope you enjoy!

What wonderful couple of weeks these have been! I feel so energetic and content. And it’s all because on one side we had an increase in the influx of clients coming to the office, but also ‘cause Matt told me that maybe in a month or less he will allow me to go on patrol with him if the right parameters are in place at the appropriate time (which of course means that he will only let me accompany him if he deems it safe enough, thus no big-time criminals or gangs involved).

Even when that last part is a bit of a bummer, I know it could be much worse when it comes to him and his overprotectiveness, so I have been working extra hard anyway. I should be grateful that he’s even giving me his approval this soon, he can really be a controlling bastard when he puts his mind to it. Can’t be mad at him, I know, he’s only looking out for me and my wellbeing, whatever. I just want to get back to kicking some low scum’s ass! I really miss that, and after our last encounter with Frank –he let me call him that, which basically means that we are friends, or that he’s a condescending asshole; probably both, doesn’t matter–, I have been more anxious than ever to get back out there, even when the thing with Castle was just a “false alarm”. I don’t give a shit, I just want to help, and I mean _really_ help, not just aiding Matt and Foggy with their legal cases.

And that brings me back to right now. They’re both back at the office, having decided to stay behind to discuss how to approach their current case. As far as I know, it regards a poor old couple which is getting screwed by their landlord about their rent. Apparently, there wasn’t anything for me to do about it, so Matt sent me home early and since I arrived at the apartment, I have been waiting for him. At first, I picked up some reading I started a few days back, but I quickly grew bored and restless. I can’t wait for him to get here, because today we are going to Fogwell’s to train a little before he goes on patrol. But until then, I have _**nothing**_ else to do while waiting. Guess I’ll just stay lying here on the couch in the meantime.

Although, maybe I could use my time more productively… Like I could do some dancing, come up with a new choreography. After all, I have been getting in some different dancing styles, wanting something challenging besides ballet. Also, there’s still that thing about the ballet choreography I never got to show Murdock because of the whole “cheating with Claire” incident. Could be the perfect occasion to work on fully moving pass that (don’t get me wrong, I moved _on_ from the cheating, just not from the wasted dance). All I gotta do now is look for my ballet shoes–

“Who the fuck are you?” I ask the unknown (to me, at least; Murdock might have a lot to explain when he arrives if _he_ knows her) woman who appeared in the kitchen out of fucking thin air, feeling half alarmed and half pissed off. Like, what the actual fuck is going on?! Who the _hell_ is this bitch?! The fuck does she think she’s doing waltzing in like she owns the fucking place? Is she here to see Matt? To talk to him, to kill him?

I don’t fucking care, I ain’t letting her move a single inch before she starts answering all these fucking questions. Seriously, this crazy bitch better starts fucking explaining herself or I’m going to pull my switchblade faster than she can say whatever her freaking name is. She just barged in uninvited like she lives here or somethin’. No way bitch; you want to talk to Murdock, you better fucking wait outside.

The stranger just stays standing there, near the kitchen table, staring at me as if she were assessing me or something; weighing if I represent a legit threat or not. The fucking gall of this woman! Bitch, I’ll cut you. Now start giving me answers before I lose my patience. This better not be that crazy-ass ex-girlfriend of Matt… “So, you are Matthew’s new barely legal little girlfriend then… Interesting”. Ex-fucking-cuse you, bitch? How fucking dare she come here without either Matt’s permission nor mine, and just start judging me like I’m not worth more than the dirt underneath the sole of her ridiculously expensive high heels.

No way, man, not in _**my**_ house. You don’t get to act all condescending and superior, you don’t even know me nor my story, so back the fuck off! Also, I don’t like how she uses _his_ full first name, pronouncing it all fancy with her foreign accent. I never call him that, only Matt (well, I do refer to him as “Matthew” sometimes while speaking to **you** , but I don’t use it when speaking to him; unless I’m really angry, though).

The nerve of this woman really makes me uneasy. Honestly, who is she?! Is this really that Elektra chick that Matt told me about when he disclosed his whole fucking life to me back when I first discovered that he’s Daredevil because that just spells trouble for everybody. Come to think of it, she seems like the same type of subtly unhinged bitch that would do this sort of thing… This is really bad. Like, Murdock kinda implied that after how things ended between them, he didn’t want to see her again.

Also, she frickin walked out on him, who fucking does that? Oh, wait, I did that. Well, at least _I_ was justified to do it after Matt screwed up big time **more** than once. But her? She walked out on him after she _incited him to murder someone_. It doesn’t matter that it was the guy that killed his father, that shit’s just plain _**wrong**_. Doesn’t surprise me that he isn’t keen on catching up with her even after all these years (I mean, they were young back then, like college students young; still not justifiable though). God, do I really want to deck her! But I know that she’s more than meets the eye, so I have to be extra careful. She might be on par with Matt for all I know –if she kept training, that is–. By the way, little side note: sorry for swearing so much, but bish is really trying me, yo!

“And you are Matt’s disgustingly rich and sort of criminal ex-girlfriend, right?” I ask while showing a shark-like grin and baring all my teeth. She thinks she’s going to outsmart me, doesn’t she? That she’s just going to parade around and show off while being all condescending and shit, going on and on about how she’s better than me and that probably Matt chose me as a replacement of her or some nonsensical self-aggrandizing bullshit. No way in hell, bitch. By far I’m way better than your, the fact that I never tried to push him to do anything he didn’t want to is proof enough (and the thing about that asshole who killed my mom doesn’t count, ‘cause I never asked him to _kill_ him in revenge, all I wanted was for him to kick his ass plenty).

Still, she doesn’t seem fazed by my knowledge of her existence, almost as if she expected Murdock to tell me about her. What an arrogant cunt. That’s it, I had enough of her deprecating attitude. I’ll put this bitch on her place right fucking now. “Look, just because I agree with Matt’s philosophy about not killing anyone, no matter how bad they are, doesn’t mean I haven’t done it before, nor that I won’t do it _again_ if the need arises”, I begin to tell her while getting up from the couch and slowly start to approach her, cautiously enough so she doesn’t even try to pull a fast one on me.

“For example, if someone threatens either of us. Got it?” I ask as menacingly as I can while pulling out my switchblade, which I had hidden inside my sleeve after I took it out of my back pocket while still seated. She doesn’t get to barge in unannounced without me threatening her ass.

The unnerving unimpressed indifference she had been showing up until now appears to waver a bit, but she remains otherwise unaffected by my words. Oh, that’s about to change right this fucking second, _sweetheart_. “Okay, listen to me now, I don’t give a shit why you are here, just want to make it clear that I won’t let you do as you please, even if you are as close as an acquaintance of Murdock’s”. She doesn’t even bat an eye, the stone-cold witch! No matter how close I get while pointing my blade up to her nose You want to play it rough? Fine by me. I can be tough as hell if I want to.

“I went through a lot of shit to get where I am now, so I won’t let _anyone_ get in my way. I don’t give a damn if I have to kick your pretty little ass and have Murdock mad at me for it, I’ll do it all the same. So just back the fuck off, will ya?” I end with a sickly-sweet voice that couldn’t be more sarcastic. Now we are face to face, almost, but no matter how much venom drips from my words, she hasn’t done as much as arch an eyebrow or twitch the corners of her lips. Just what the hell is she thinking? What the fuck does she want?!

“You’re serious about it; it’s not just an empty threat”, she finally says after considering me for a few long seconds. Her expression just shows how confident she feels, and it pisses me right the fuck off. If only I could punch her…but she hasn’t given me a reason to do so yet, and if I did it unprompted, Matt would be disappointed. Can’t let that happen, otherwise, he might pull the plug on letting me go on patrol with him so soon.

I don’t know if these concerns of mine are showing on my face, but something in her demeanor changes minutely while we continue our stare-off. This is really nerve-wracking. What’s she gonna do next? “I like you”. Yeah, and I would like to fucking k– Wait, what in the entire fuck? Is she serious? Is she fucking insane?! This bitch… Truly amazing. I have no words. All I can do is ogle her in open confusion and disbelief. Is this actually happening or have I finally lost it? I mean, I can’t even continue to properly threaten her any longer.

“Look, I’m not here to steal your _boyfriend_ , if that’s what you are worried about”, she starts to explain in a sort of bored drawl that speaks of an over-spoiled brat, while she moves a chair to take a seat on it, completely foregoing the knife still in my raised hand. Yeah, sure, make yourself comfortable or whatever. Asshole. “I’m in town for a few days on business, so I figured that it might be as good of a time as any to try to make up and leave what happened between us behind once and for all”, she continues while giving me that sweet-dripping smile that could fool anyone but me. “That way at least I don’t have to carry a guilty conscience anymore”. Really now? That’s fucking bullshit, you don’t regret shit. Maybe she regrets losing Murdock, but sure as fuck, she doesn’t feel the same about trying to make him murder someone. Nice try, but I don’t buy it.

“Yeah, well, something gives me the impression that you don’t really feel that guilty about anything at all”, I retort with as much of a derisive tone as I can muster, attempting to copy her condescending attitude to show her that I don’t believe her excuse. “But that’s not for me to judge, whether you are being honest about owning up to your mistakes or not. I’ll leave that to Matt himself”. No matter how much I want to kick her out, I know that she won’t stop seeking him out until she finally meets up with him, so I prefer to be present when that happens.

That’s right, I’ll let him deal with her however he likes. And if he needs help throwing her ass out of the apartment, I’ll help gladly. “I mean, what you did to Matt was _fucked up_ ”. Like, “broke his heart and trust” kind of fucked up. Also, “forcing him to attempt murder” kind of messed up. Only thing I can commend her for is not killing the scumbag herself. At least she has that much restraint, even if planning all that shit up was sinister as fuck.

“Yes, I understand that he perceives it that way, and although I don’t get why he wouldn’t do it, I don’t blame him either”. Well, thank God, she isn’t a total lunatic! Bitch has some common sense after all. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying she can’t be redeemed, I’m just saying that it won’t be easy. And if it weren’t that she hurt Matt so badly, I wouldn’t even mind being her friend. She’s crazy, but to some level so am I. Honestly, though, I kinda lowkey like her. And I already like Castle to begin with, so it shouldn’t be that surprising.

I guess I sort of empathize with fucked up people, at least the kind that isn’t far gone into villain territory. There’s no way to not acknowledge that even if she did something horrible, she did it to an actual **bad** person. If it had been someone innocent then. yeah, sure, torch her for her sins or whatever, but that wasn’t the case. Although, that doesn’t say anything about like the last ten or so years since that happened. She could have hurt or killed plenty of innocent people at that time. But I can’t judge what I do know, so… Not my place to say shit. Anyway, I think that a sort of truce would be the smartest move now, at least until Matt gets back. Then, we will see how this goes. Damn, can my opinion on people change pretty quickly, though (and this will probably come back to bite me in the ass someday). Still don’t trust her at _all_ ; she could really be here to steal Murdock away from me.

“Anyway, since Matthew isn’t home, I guess I’ll just have to wait here until he comes back”, she says while getting up from the chair and walking over to the fridge, opening it and taking out a beer. At this, I almost throw my switchblade in her direction as an attempt to stop her from _helping herself to our groceries_ , but I smother that twitch away and concentrate on making some tea for myself. Even though I’m not yet of legal drinking age, I tried beer before but never liked it. Also, this is **not** the time to let my guard down. Can’t believe she invited herself in, began making herself comfortable, and now she’s just staying until Matt arrives. So rude.

I don’t know how Murdock could have dated her. I mean, she even has the balls to complain about the German beer tasting like piss… Which, fine, to me they all taste like that, but that’s so disrespectful to say to someone who you just basically nicked a beer from (and yeah, they’re not mine, they’re Murdock’s, but he's not here to protest about the thievery). “In the meantime, why don’t you tell me about yourself and how you met Matthew”.

I gotta admit that she’s really good, very charismatic, ‘cause right now I can’t discern if she doesn’t give a shit, just acting interested for the sake of gathering information or if she is being genuine about her curiosity. I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to tell her about Matt and me, but then again if she ends up screwing things up because of it, at least I will have a legitimate reason to fuck her up. At least we will be entertained until Murdock decides to show his face. And, who knows, she might share a bit about herself as well. Damn, will he be surprised when he walks through the front door.

* * *

Can’t believe we actually ended having a civil conversation; even more than that, though, she went as far as telling me the truth about herself (which –although I don’t know _why_ she felt compelled to do so at all– must be sincere, since I really doubt that she would’ve made that shit up; and yeah, she might have been trying to get me to sympathize with her or whatever, but it would’ve been counterproductive because what she told me makes her look really _bad_ ). So, in the end, we bonded over our traumatic childhoods, lack of consistent loving-family environment and upbringing, and the call to justice through violent acts.

Turns out she works for Stick –yeah, same guy who trained Matt when he was a kid– and that their chance meeting at that party both Matt and Foggy kinda crashed when they were in college wasn’t coincidental at all. No, she was trying to get him back to fight in the “war” under Stick’s command. Honestly, it’s really fucked up and Murdock will be absolutely devastated if he finds out. And no, _I_ won’t tell him, it isn’t my place to do so.

It’ll suck keeping the truth from him, and he might eventually find out that I’m lying if he asks anything relating to that, but like I said, not my truth to reveal. Don’t get me wrong, though, I’m really angry about this whole thing, on Matt’s behalf, but she’s not as bad as I thought she might turn out to be. She ain’t a saint either, but I’m in no position to judge what she did throughout her life. As I said before, I’m just glad she didn't go the “innocent victim” way and hurt people who didn’t deserve it.

Anyway, we sort of put our differences aside and came to an understanding. She actually _is_ in the city to carry out some business, just not the kind of “suit and briefcase” I initially thought about, but more of the “sneaking into places” kind, stealing important documents and getting information out of some key players. You know, some spy shit or whatever. Sounds cool as fuck, but also really taxing. Thank God, I don’t have to do that (well, when I infiltrated criminal organizations, I sort of did _that_ , but never regarding such high-profile individuals like the ones she will be dealing with, in the coming days).

Actually, speaking of that, she finally confessed –after a little while– the real reason why she popped up out of the blue. She wants to ask Murdock for help on her apparently low-risk mission, which of course now will have to include me as well because there’s no way I can be left out of this awesome adventure, as dangerous as it might turn out to be. I told her as well and ended up convincing her after letting it be known that otherwise my tongue may slip and divulge some of the information she just shared about her real personal story. Yeah, I blackmailed her, so what? She still agreed, telling me in more detail about what the plan was. Let me tell you, it’s gonna be **great** ; all I need to prepare for it is to get a fancy dress, some shoes, and then I’m ready to go.

And it’s just when I’m about to comment on the fact that I don’t even _own_ a dress, to begin with, that the front door opens and we both turn our heads in the direction of the intruding sound. Our gazes follow the echoing footsteps –which reverberate in the sudden silence that takes hold of the apartment– until they come to an abrupt halt once they reach the open space of the flat. There stands Murdock, cane and briefcase left by the entrance and already having started to loosen his tie, his blazer halfway off his tense body.

Damn, he looks scary all frozen and quiet, almost like he’s an armed grenade about to explode and kill us all. Now it’s the moment of truth, how will he react to Elektra being here? Obviously, though, she greets him with a sultry sounding “hello, Matthew”, to which he responds with a cold and sort of defeated muttering of her name. As soon as the exchange finishes, his blazer gets put back in place over his shoulders; after that, his jaw twitches so hard that I don’t get how he doesn’t just dislocate the whole thing. In the end, his reaction ends up being simmering rage in the form of deadly silence. I guess an argument is about to ensue then, judging by the tension that hangs heavily between them.

“The hell are you doing here?” Matt asks in such a falsely calm tone that it’s almost chilling. He can barely contain the anger threatening to bubble to the surface; I have no doubt that he’s pissed beyond reason. It’s all in the voice, though, since his body doesn’t give anything else besides the tight tension it’s holding in like he’s ready to strike like a snake about to attack its prey. This is as fascinating as it is terrifying; thank goodness, I’m not the target of that razorblade-sharp contempt. Still, Elektra doesn’t seem fazed at all, but rather smug, as if that was exactly how she expected him to react.

And after the initial surprise wears off –mostly mine–, she responds by cockily assuring Murdock that “he was never hard to find”. That’s kind of true, I suppose, especially when taking into account that she knows that he’s Daredevil (and no, it’s not because I told her about it, she already knew that before showing up here). “That’s not what I asked”, is his reply, asserting how mad he is about this whole situation. He could be actually scared, besides furious, since the equation involves me as well; he might be worried about Elektra having done something to me, or saying something that could have upset me (which she did, at least the second one, but that’s not what really matters now).

“At least your situation has improved, having such lovely company”, she says by referring to me, her gazing fleetingly turning in my direction and winking at me before going back to being trained on Matt’s increasingly frustrated form. I appreciate the comment, even though I don’t know how truthful it is. Yet it’s countered by Murdock with a spiteful “no thanks to you” (but actually, Matt, I think it _is_ , so not the best comeback there, darling...). The retort goes unnoticed by her and she just carries on with the rest of her sentence. “And you also got yourself a lovely place. I like it”.

That’s just so random, at least when it comes to this kind of high-tension, high-stakes situation. She’s obviously ignoring his question, although I’m not sure if it’s because she really doesn’t want to answer him, or just because she feels like trolling him a little bit –I would choose the latter as the most possible outcome since it does line up with what I know about her character so far–. Nevertheless, Matt’s not in the mood to humor her, so he just asks again why she’s here, his patience running thin by the second. “Would you believe it if I said that I’m sorry?” She asks with such a tentative tone that for a moment it gives me pause, considering not only if she actually means it but if she _really_ meant to say that and not **something else** entirely.

Does she still harbor feelings for him? And if so, is she hiding them so she doesn’t upset me? Maybe she’s just lying about everything, waiting for the right moment when she can have Matt alone to herself and start feeding him reasons to break up with me and get back together with her –even though she assured me that wasn’t what she came for–. Maybe I’m just extremely paranoid. Who knows? (If you do, though, _**please**_ tell me). Still, Matt answers with a resolute “no”. Good.

“Smart man”, ends up being her response, although I might have caught something resembling hurt, flashing over her expression for less than a second. Dunno, could be mistaken. She then gives another offhand comment about his Columbia education paying off (which of course I doubt it has anything to do with this, but she might use humor as a defense mechanism, I don’t know). He just scoffs at that, probably wondering internally why does he have to deal with such bullshit. Same, Murdock, same.

“I’m here in the city for a meeting, so I thought I might pop by”, she says this so charmingly that even I would think nothing of it if I didn’t know better...and also if she hadn’t fucking _broken in_. Murdock’s simple reply comes in the form of a strict “you are not staying here”, which of course it’s acceptable. We girls might be on our way to some kind of allyship or whatever, but I don’t condone her sleeping here, no matter what. She fucking rich; she sure as hell can stay in that penthouse she told me about half an hour ago. And of course, she then proceeds to tell him so, in such a flippant and dismissive way that it makes me believe that it’s intended to either be bait or just a simple show-of.

“Look, if you came here just to have some idle chatter, I don’t really have…” Matt begins to tell her off, clearly frustrated with her uncaring attitude. It’s then that she finally tells him that she’s sorry about what happened in the past, what split them apart, recognizing that it was her fault. Then she gets into the tricky part which is shading light on the nature of the “business” she has to attend to in the city, talking about the mess her father left behind for her to clean up.

And that’s when she starts explaining the situation along with her plan. There’s gonna be a gala for some of the wealthiest New Yorkers (and some foreigners) at a fancy theater where it will be held a performance of the Swan Lake ballet and she intends to attend it to gather some intel from a few of the individuals who will be present. Only after she ends her short description of the event does she ask for his help.

“How am I supposed to help?” He questions, utterly confused and already not liking where this conversation is leading towards, to which she replies by telling him that she needs him to accompany her to the event and pretend to be a friend of her, staying close by while she talks to her targets to discern if they are being truthful or not when answering her questions.

“You want to use me as your personal, portable, lie detector?” Matt asks mildly offended but foremost outraged, probably feeling as used as he might have felt before. I mean, like not even a month ago Castle came by the office asking something similar to him. And when she suggests paying him for his time and assistance, he just gets more defensive. “I’m not taking your money”, he almost spits out, “and even if I accepted there’s no way Mackenzie would actually agree with that, and I don’t think it’s right to do something like that without her approval”.

Okay, that last part is _such_ bullshit that I can’t help but snort loudly in response, which causes them both to turn in my direction to look at me. Elektra arches an eyebrow in surprise and wonderment, while Matt appears displeased that I decided to not play along with his charade. Guess I just can’t fake stuff as well as you (or, more accurately, I’m not willing to in this case). That’s a blatant lie, Murdock, and I think we **all** know it. But by now the tension is rising high, on the verge of breaking the feeble civility that the two of them are engaging in so far.

Still, I can’t help but voice my agreement to the offer (to which I was sold the moment she mentioned the possibility of going to see the Swan Lake being performed by some of the most world-renowned ballet dancers). Also, this is payback not only for that insulting untruth but for all the times he disregarding my opinion on any matter. “I think we should help her, Matt”, I tell him with the most innocent tone of voice I can come up with, going as far as smiling sweetly at him even when knowing that he can’t see it (he might still feel it though).

Of course, he just looks at me completely appalled, having expected me to side with him and not with his ex-girlfriend. Well, too bad; I really want to see that fucking ballet, man. “It’s not that much of a big deal anyway. There won’t be any threats unless we are discovered, which I doubt since it will be such a subtle job, and she promised to take care of anything...money wise”. Like, really fucking want to see it, Murdock.

“She already convinced you, didn’t she?” Matt asks, more resigned than angry, even a tad disappointed, but if he is as smart as Elektra said, he will connect the dots and figure out that I was in the moment she said the word “ballet”. “Hold on a second, does that mean that you’re going too?” It did take him a moment to realize that little detail, but now he’s more worried than anything. “Absolutely no”, he says in firm denial, which is basically what I have come to expect whenever something exciting (or dangerous, according to Murdock) presents itself for me to take a part in. This is just a low-profile mission, we will be fine, don’t worry about it!

Also, what he didn’t take into account is that this time it’s not only me trying to convince him about letting me in on some action. Oh no, this time I got some backup. No matter how strong his will is, I don’t believe that his stubbornness will be a match to both of our convincing techniques combined. I know for a fact that we are both very persuasive when we put our minds to it. He’ll end up caving in, I’m sure of it.

“Even if I accepted and we ended up going, we would stick out like sore thumbs”, he argues weakly, already grasping at straws in an attempt to “stop this madness” (that’s what he would call it, at least). No need to worry about that, Matthew, Elektra has us covered. And she says as much when explaining that she would get us appropriately fitted for the gala in some fine and fancy clothing –that she will pay for–. But, although he now has almost run out of excuses to use, he still argues against it.

“No offense, but you don’t have the best taste when it comes to clothing”, she says so nonchalantly that it almost doesn’t seem like an insult, which it still is. Damn, that’s a low blow (although a hot burn as well). Clearly, it doesn’t sit well with Murdock either, because he just gives her one of his infamous “exasperation” smiles, the ones he usually reserves for when a situation it’s too much for him to handle, in a sense of it being absurd or ridiculous.

I have been on the receiving end of those quite a few times by now, so I recognize them _easily_. I wonder if she does so as well, ‘cause I get the impression from what I know about their story that she might have got a couple too back in the day. Doesn’t matter, her reaction is what I believe to be her usual: dismissive coolness, as if she doesn’t really give a fuck about anything (which I assume is the case, at least regarding several subjects). Nevertheless, I can’t help but feel that it’s more of a defense mechanism than real cynicism.

“First of all, despite how much I can _sense_ , I’m still **blind** ”, Matt begins to explain as if he were talking to a five-year-old, growing more frustrated with every word that leaves Elektra’s mouth. At least this time around I’m not the cause of his upcoming mental breakdown (no that I _am_ often, let me make that clear; also, most of the time he’s just exaggerating, he’s a little bit of a drama queen sometimes).

“Secondly, how would you even know?” He demands, half puzzled and half worried –still mixed with anger, though–, finally catching on with what she isn’t telling him but it’s quite obvious to me because I witnessed it happening. Now he’s just standing between the entrance, the kitchen and the living room, both of his hands resting one on each side of his hips, waiting expectantly for someone (namely Elektra, but I take it that if I were to answer the truth it would be welcomed as well) to respond to his question. Thankfully though, I can remain silent and keep observing this whole mess unfold in front of me, ‘cause she chooses to speak up.

“Because I know you well enough, even after all these years”, she says in that misdirecting sort of way that would seem to be her MO; rather than saying the straight-up truth, she diverts to something either half truthful or just false. I mean, as briefly as they were together back then, she might have gotten a pretty good sense of Murdock's taste in clothing, enough so to figure out that he wouldn’t change it much in the upcoming years. Still, that’s not what _happened_ just now, but rather... “And I went through your closet too”. Yeah, that’s the one. But honestly, I don’t even get how she manages to say it so innocently and sound **convincing** at the same time. I gotta ask her to teach me how to do it, ‘cause it could come in very handy for me in the future.

“Excuse me? Why–?” Well, if I thought he was scandalized before now he sounds plain livid. Guess I would react the same if my ex-boyfriend went through my closet, although I don’t have an ex-boyfriend...yet (not that I’m planning to leave Matt –again–, you know how much I love him, but I can’t speak for him, nor foresee what will happen in the future). So, yeah, he’s got a valid point and the right to be mad about it. And I fully know that he will be even angrier after he hears what I’m about to say, but honestly? I didn’t have much of a choice, so it’s really not my fault.

“She asked if you had anything appropriate for the gala, I said I had no idea. So she took a look at your suits”, I pipe up kinda apologetically, explaining for her what the reason for such intrusion of his privacy was (as if breaking into the apartment wasn’t already enough, right? Fuck, I’m gonna be in real trouble after all this comes to pass, ain?). And the expression on Matt’s face when he turns to look in my direction tells me just **how** astonished and disappointed he is. I was expecting it but still hurts a little bit; almost as if I had betrayed him.

Hey! I’m not her, okay? I just let her go through your clothes, I didn’t lie to you about practically my whole life nor did I try to push you to kill someone, so don’t give me _that_ look. You can save that for Elektra, she’s the one snooping around! And yeah, I’m aware of what you’re thinking my friend, and the fact that I broke into Matt’s apartment back when I was trying to unmask him as Daredevil is different, alright? Not the same at all; at least I was on good terms with him, not like he is with Elektra.

“And you _let_ her? Mackenzie…” Matt asks disapprovingly while covering his forehead with his right hand and latching the other to his left hip. His call to attention is enough to bring my focus back to the conversation. He sounds so let down that it’s hard for me not to feel bad about it, even when it’s actually something quite harmless. I mean, I was present when she went through his stuff, so I know for a fact that she didn’t do anything shady with or to them.

So there really isn’t any need to get so worked up about this, I think we should rather be concentrating on the mission we are about to get involved in. Wouldn’t _you_ agree with **me**? Yeah, that’s what I thought, thanks. Well, now back to business as usual; can’t keep getting sidetracked while there’s a pissed off Murdock in front of me. Gotta excuse myself quickly, before he pulls the plug from all of this.

“Well it was that or either telling her ‘no’, which I had a feeling that she wouldn’t agree to”, I begin to explain honestly, noticing how Elektra just nods along to what I’m saying, acknowledging the truth in my words, “or get physical, which seemed like a bad idea and way too much of an effort”. Not the best defense, that last part, but I’ll take it. Matt doesn’t seem that convinced though, even after Elektra’s complimentary comment about that being what would have happened most likely since she’s dead set on getting his help on this matter of hers.

Still, Murdock begins to complain again, pointing out that even if he had the appropriate wardrobe, it wouldn’t even make sense for him to attend the gala since he is blind. And yes, you might be thinking that because of his enhanced sense he could still enjoy the experience because he would be able to sense what’s happening on the stage, but you gotta remember that only the four of us here know that. The rest of the attendees won't be aware of that key detail, and they surely would find it odd for a blind man to attend such an event.

Only excuse I can think for those people to believe is that he's a wealthy man who’s just pleasing the request of his girlfriend (or in this case, girlfriendS, since I will be attending as well; I’m not sure how we’ll pull that out, but I suppose we’ll figure out a way that will work in the end). And that’s exactly what I propose, wanting to know the other two’s opinion on my idea –which, yeah, I can already guess; Matt probably will oppose it while Elektra agrees to it or offers some changes–.

I know that Matt doesn’t want to partake in this since he’s just trying to not get involved in Elektra’s shenanigans _again_ , but this is the perfect –and might be the only– opportunity that I get to go see some **real** ballet for the first time in my life. Is he really gonna rob me of that just because he doesn’t want to listen to some old fart’s heartbeat in search of lies? No-uh, Murdock, you don’t get to walk away from this one so easily. It’s time to pay your debt, man.

“Hey, those rich bastards are way up inside their assholes to even care about a seemingly well-off blind man taking two beautiful ladies to a gala to see a ballet performance”, I begin my speech in hopes of convincing Matthew by the end of it. “They’ll shrug it off and keep talking business without giving you a second glance. On the other hand, I really think you’ll enjoy it. Just the music and being able to appreciate the movements is enough, trust me”, I tell him encouragingly, crossing my fingers mentally for him to finally give in and thus not forcing me to use the same tactic I did with Elektra. Yet, instead of just going with it and stopping complaining, he says something along the lines of “it’s _never_ simple with Elektra” that I barely care to listen to because now **I’m** getting pissed. For fuck’s sake, Murdock! Can’t you just be reasonable for once and don’t fight everything and everyone? Jeez…

“Well then, if you can’t do it for the art itself, then do it for me!” I know that my enthusiasm right now is fake as fuck, but I don’t even give a damn anymore. I’m dead set on going to that gala, no matter _what_. “Because, you know, you owe me since that time I prepared that ballet choreography for **days** , the one that ended up going to _waste_ after what happened…” That should be incentive enough, isn’t that right, _Matthew_? Ah, yes, there it is, his regretful expression. Yup, got ‘im! Also, Elektra’s reaction to that mention is hilarious, especially since she knows what I’m talking about.

“And if you still refuse to go, I guess I’ll just go with Elektra anyway to enjoy the gala. I don't think she’ll mind it, right?” I ask her with an expression that surely conveys what I’m trying to pull off here. Fortunately, she seems to catch on quickly and goes on to assure Murdock, as well as me, that she would love to have some company there even if she can’t carry out her plan after all. She even goes as far as calling it a “girl’s night out”.

Just _perfect_. And that’s the final nail in the coffin because now Matt looks like he isn’t even **thinking** about letting that happen. Now we are all on the same page. That last suggestion, coupled with my jab at his past cheating affair (which I’m sure already guilt-tripped him enough), was enough incentive –in the end– to make him accept. Great, we are going to the gala then! I guess all there’s left to do now is to go shopping, right? Awesome.

“Alright, fine, we are doing it, but I’m only agreeing to listen to people’s heartbeats, no more than that, understood?” Matt asks Elektra sternly, with that no-nonsense attitude that he usually carries with himself whenever he’s working as a lawyer or patrolling as Daredevil. So sexy, though. Of course, at hearing his acceptance I can’t help but smile broadly, just the same as Elektra, despite Murdock keeping his serious expression in place. He’ll end up having a good time, I’m positive about it.

“Mackenzie, would you mind giving us some privacy to talk about a few things?” Matt asks with that quiet voice he usually reserves for when he’s about to unleash his anger on someone. I’m guessing a big argument is about to take place, which means that I can’t stay in the apartment if they really want privacy (and with the way Murdock asked about it, he’s dead serious). So, I’ll either have to go out into the hallway and even down a flight of stairs, or I’ll have to climb up to the roof.

Knowing what my preference is, I just nod my agreement and take off for the stairs that lead up to the door that connects the apartment with the rooftop, leaving both adults to have their discussion alone. I wonder what they might talk about, but then again, I suppose I already have a pretty good idea. Just hope that they can resolve their issues, at least enough for them to be able to work together without fucking everything up in the process. Only time will tell, of course.

* * *

Once Elektra and Matt finished “catching up”, she left the apartment, promising to return the next day to take us shopping for the necessary attires to attend the gala. When I went back inside from the rooftop, Murdock let me know that Elektra had told him _everything_ and had apologized for every wrong that she did to him. Then he threw himself into a whole spiel about being lied to for years, cursing Stick for getting his hands in everything and managing to fuck Matt’s life up once more.

He calmed down after like fifteen minutes, but then he began again, and that time he rounded up on me and my “reckless” behavior, chastising me for getting involved in this mess. Of course, I argued with him, not interested in just letting him give me a lecture about being responsible and staying out of trouble or whatever nonsense he was rambling about. Either way, he had already accepted, and Murdock ain’t the type to back out all of the sudden. He’s as stubborn as I am. Also, I got the feeling that besides wanting to make up for what happened with Claire, he really wants me to enjoy the performance, so I can’t really be mad about his overprotectiveness. It’ll be fine. By the way, props to Elektra for finally coming clean and owning up to her mistakes. But now, let’s get down to business.

We got our clothes yesterday afternoon, right after Matt was free from work, and right now we are both preparing for tonight’s event. Elektra will be here in a couple of minutes to pick us up and then we’ll all be on our merry way to the theater. Gotta say, though, I chose a _killer_ dress. And the best part is that Matt hasn’t “seen” it yet, so he’ll be pleasantly surprised (at least I hope so). On the other hand, I think the high heels were a bad idea; I don’t even have experience walking in these things, so there’s a hundred percent chance that I might trip and fall flat on my face. Great, just great. If I’m lucky enough, Murdock will catch me before I hit the ground. Anyway, I’m sure I’ll be fine as long as I just stay close to him. And I’ll have to mind my step as well, so I don’t look too much like a newborn deer just out of its mother’s womb.

Oh, yeah, you’re probably wondering about what the dress looks like. Sorry, got distracted there for a second. So, at first, I wanted to pick a red dress, not only because red it’s kind of my style but also ‘cause it would look good next to Murdock’s black tuxedo (not to mention the obvious Daredevil reference). Unfortunately, Elektra told me that she had already chosen a burgundy colored gown and thus suggested that I went with a different color or otherwise our three-people ensemble would look tacky. I wanted to argue, but then she showed me a spaghetti-strapped, figure-fitting, two-toned velvet dress that she had found while looking through the rackets, which was _to die for_. It shimmers in blue but also in _red_ , and it has a slit on the left side of the skirt that goes up to mid-thigh. It’s gorgeous and looks perfect on me. I really think that Matt will love it as much as I do.

“Well, well, well, look how dapper and handsome you look”, I tell Murdock both sarcastically (for the “look” part) and sincerely, appreciating how the trousers hug his round ass. In response, he snorts and smirks, understanding that I’m messing with him –since we both know for a fact that he can’t _see_ how he really looks in the expensive suit–. Still, he must at least feel comfortable in it, being so high quality, and he thanks me anyway for commenting on his appealing appearance. He takes a minute, probably to gather as much information as he can about me and my attire, before letting me know that he thinks I look beautiful, as far as he can tell. I take the compliment gladly and thank him in return, although not entirely satisfied yet with his reaction. No way, sir! I’m gonna need a little more than that.

“I think you’ll appreciate the texture, though, so why don’t you feel it?” I say as soon as I get within his reach, already placing one of my hands on his left lapel while the other takes hold of one of his own and guides it toward my left hip. As soon as his deft fingers splay and curl around my body, I can feel him physically react to the plush softness of the dress material. He hums content, allowing his hand to wander around a little and travel further down until his skin comes into contact with mine once he arrives at the top of the slit.

Upon discovering that particular part, he jokingly murmurs a comment about the dress being a little showy for his taste and that it will probably draw a lot of unwanted male attention tonight, making him feel a bit jealous. I know that he isn’t really serious about it since he’s aware that I’m crazy about him, but I like the underlying tone of possessiveness that his words carry. I feel the same way, especially since his _ex-girlfriend_ will be present as well, surely wearing a killer dress.

Nevertheless, I tell Murdock to not worry about it, that all I care about is him, the ballet and the mission being successful, and that no matter how much money those sleazy bastards throw at me, my heart and soul already belongs to someone. That last part makes his crooked smirk turn into a smile, both of his hands coming around my back to pull me closer to his body.

Matt just looks at me for a few seconds before he tilts his head down to kiss me, but before the action can turn more heated, there’s a resounding knock at the front door, signaling that Elektra’s here and that it’s time for us to go. Murdock and I begrudgingly pull apart and pick our stuff up before heading out. He takes his cane, of course, and I grab my little handbag that carries my trusty switchblade inside.

After all, I never leave without it, no matter where I’m going. Once we open the door, we meet an elegantly dressed Elektra, who compliments both of our looks before telling us that the limousine is waiting downstairs. She doesn’t look bad herself, but thankfully her dress’ only sensual feature is a slit on the skirt similar to mine. Besides that, is quite “conservative”, you could say. Great, not much of a competition then. Now I can relax, sit back and watch this show unfold in front of me. Hopefully, everything will go according to plan.

* * *

Good news, my friend, everything went great! We got there and Elektra mingled a little with the rest of the crowd, introducing Matt and me with fake names and cover stories. Once the performance started, we enjoyed it from a private box that gave a good view of the stage. The entire thing was amazing: the music, the choreography, and the wardrobe; absolutely top-notch. Even Matt got to appreciate most of the event, telling me in a low whisper that he liked the performance and that he hoped I was having a great time. When the intermission began, we all got to work.

Elektra scouted her targets while Matt and I stayed separated but close by to her. The plan was simple: Elektra would engage her targets in conversation, trying to subtly ask what she wanted to know; meanwhile, Matt stood against a wall a little farther away from her, but still close enough to be able to pick up the men’s heartbeat to listen to for any lies. My part was the easiest, though; I was to create a distraction in case anything went sideways, which thankfully enough didn’t end up happening. After the intermission ended, we returned to our box to watch the rest of the ballet before leaving at the end.

Even when it is turning out to be a perfect night, I still feel like something is missing. And, honestly, I don't think ‘'ll ever again have the chance to do what I have in mind. So, I guess it’s now or never; let’s throw caution to the wind, shall we? Trying to be as discreet as possible, I lean towards Matt’s side and whisper into his ear in such a suggestive voice that it might be borderline obscene. Without further ado, I get up from my chair and excuse myself to go to the bathroom (although not the one that I _should_ go to).

Apparently, though, something in my body language or facial expression is giving off my true intentions, ‘cause Elektra just takes a look at me, then at Matt, and smiles mischievously. Damn, woman! She might know what I’m up to. Well, at least Murdock doesn’t have a clue yet. All I have to do now is walk towards the men’s bathroom, hide inside one of the stalls and wait five minutes for him to arrive. Oh, boy, my heart is thundering in my chest, but the rush of adrenaline at doing something so “forbidden” feels just too good to let pass. Still, I didn’t even wait for his response, so I’m kind of crossing my fingers in hope that he will come.

Five minutes exactly pass when I look at my phone. I’m about to give up and go back to my seat, thinking that Matt won’t follow my crazy idea after all when I hear the entrance door to the bathroom open and close. For a moment, I just freeze, wondering if it’s Murdock or someone else. Obviously, I have my feet up on the closed lid of the toilet seat, to not be seen by anyone that might walk in. I mean, the skirt of a dress and high heels would give me up instantly, and it’s unlikely that a trans woman, drag queen or crossdressing man would be present in such an event (unfortunately, of course; damn this hateful and discriminatory society).

And since Matt would be able to just sense where I am, I don’t have to worry about being “invisible” (and, yeah, I know that it wouldn’t make a difference if he didn’t have his enhanced sense ‘cause he’s blind and he wouldn’t be able to see me if I had my feet resting on the floor, that’s not the point). Anyway, while I wait with bated breath, I can hear the footsteps of the newcomer echo around the large bathroom. It feels like an eternity until said feet clad in expensive footwear appear right in front of me, being visible behind the door thanks to the open space between the tiled floor and the stall door. Thankfully enough, the sight comes accompanied by a white and red cane, letting me know that it’s no other than Matthew.

Without a second thought, I unlatch the door and sit back, letting Matt slowly open the door to reveal himself to me. He looks starkly handsome, while sexily looming and intimidating in his characteristic seriousness. Can’t get more in love than this, for sure. He enters the stall without saying a word, silently closing the door and latching it behind him.

Thank rich people for having the foresight to make spacious bathroom stalls, otherwise, this would be a nightmare. All Murdock has to do now is to intently stare down at me to communicate his puzzlement with the whole situation. Well then, guess it’s time to see if this will work out or not.

“Remember what I was trying to do before Castle barged in unannounced in the office a few weeks back?” I ask him quietly, acting all innocent and aloof. Matt’s answer comes in the form of a tight sounding “yes”, low enough to pass as a growl. “Well, I was thinking that maybe we could continue where we left...here”. Oh, the _look_ on his face! He’s definitely into it, despite how mad it makes him. Sure, this is not the most ideal of places, but the sense of risk adds to the experience. “So, what do you say?” I ask him seductively while hooking a finger inside his trousers to pull him closer to me.

“Get on your knees”. Such a simple command dealt with a low tone of voice, strong and confident, triggers and instant reaction from me, making me sink to the floor almost faster than Murdock can get out of the way. He stands with his back against the stall and unbuttons his tuxedo’s blazer while I work on his belt and fly so I can get to my desired prize. As soon as I free his dick from the confinement of his pants, I get to work quickly and diligently. Matt’s answer is a stuttered exhale of breath that sounds like an aborted moan.

He's obviously trying to keep quiet, which is the most sensible and reasonable thing to do in this situation, but that evil part of me is nudging me to work harder on making him fall apart completely and be loud about it. His hands don’t take long before they hold tightly onto each side of my head, threading his fingers through my locks and pulling lightly on my hair in an attempt to take control over the rhythm. No way in Hell! This is **my** show now. Not wanting to wait for a second longer, I increase my pace until Murdock’s grasp on my head turns almost painful. By now his breathing pattern is ragged and uneven, but he still refuses to let out any noises. Damn it, guess I’ll have to work harder.

“If only you could see me right now...I guess you would be so turned on”, I tell him smugly while looking up at him from beneath my lashes, having taken a little breather before continuing. In the meantime, I stroke him lazily with my right hand, the left remaining perched over his right knee. Matt sighs content, clearly enjoying my treatment of his dick. He’s just a damn beautiful sight I could stare at for the rest of my life. I’m not even the one having oral sex performed on me yet I’m so fucking horny right now that I think I might start touching myself any second now.

“I’m already pretty turned on”, Murdock assures me while smirking smugly and letting out a breathless puff of laughter, “I can’t _see_ you, but I can **feel** you, which is way more intense”, he admits encouragingly, gently and lovingly stroking the nape of my neck. He is just so charming and perfect...at least when he wants to be. Doesn’t matter, I love him all the time, no matter what mood he is in or if we have a disagreement. I think I couldn’t stop loving him even if I wanted to, by now. I’m hooked for eternity. And if there’s an afterlife like he believes in, I hope we meet there after death. Be it Heaven or Hell, I can’t conceive not being with him for the rest of time.

“Well, if that’s so, this next thing is gonna blow your mind then”, I give him a heads up (haha, get it?) before launching myself on him again and taking his dick as far as I can down my throat. The strangled moan this elicits is music to my ears, encouraging me to keep going as deep as I can before my gag reflex kicks in. I’ll get to work on it soon enough, I’m sure, but for the time being, I’ll have to be content with my current set of skills. I mean, if I get him off with just my mouth, I suppose I can count it as a win, right? Whatcha think? Have you ever given head before? Any tips you might want to share are greatly appreciated… Oh, sorry! Was it too much? I apologize, I tend to get carried away in this sort of situation. Better to get back to the task at ~~mouth~~ hand.

“Mackenzie...s-stop– Someone’s comin’”, Matt manages to force out between pants, bringing my attention back to him and my surroundings. Yeah, I _know_ someone’s coming, and that’s gonna be you, baby! Or at least that’s my plan until Murdock pushes me off non-too-kindly off him and urges me to get up. “Someone is about to walk in, you can’t be seen in here”, he says before pulling down his trousers the rest of the way to his ankles and seating down on the toilet. I don’t even get to ask him what he’s doing before he pulls me on top of his lap and grabs both of my ankles to keep them off the floor.

Getting the hint, I quickly pull up my skirt and hunch it around my hips, so it’s not visible from outside. But with his hard length trapped between our closely-pressed bodies, this ain’t the most comfortable of positions to be stuck in. But then again, just as Matt said, someone _does_ walk into the bathroom. At least it would seem that Murdock’s strategy works since we don’t hear any acknowledgment of our presence from the other person. The man goes about his business, using one of the urinals at the end of the room. I assume the stranger won’t take long, but I still can’t resist the impulse that takes over my mind and body, spurred by my greedy need.

Without warning, I start to grind my clit against Matt’s shaft, seeking some pleasure-inducing friction that might get us both off. At this, Murdock’s grip on my ankles turns vice-like in warning, and his jaw twitches in an attempt to remain silent, to not be found out. He’s clearly surprised not only by my bold move, but also by the fact that I’m not wearing any underwear beneath my dress (although if he actually noticed it before I can’t say for sure; he didn’t say anything about, he could have noted it and chose not to comment on it, or just missed it altogether). Obviously, Elektra was the one that suggested going commando tonight, as to rile up Matthew; strangely helpful coming from an ex-girlfriend, but welcomed anyway.

Eventually, though, the man finishes his pissing, washes his hands and exits the bathroom, leaving Murdock and me alone once more. Not a second goes by after the entrance door closes before Matt gets up with me in tow (his iron grip now on my thighs) and practically slams me against the same wall he was resting his back on a couple of minutes ago. Without any warning, he thrusts inside and begins a relentless pace, almost unbearingly fast and hard.

Keeping my moans and whines at bay becomes as difficult as trying to breathe, and this last task turns almost impossible when Matt crashes his lips against mine in an attempt to shush me –guess in case some other dude decides to take a leak before the show ends; although _which_ **show** I’m referencing, can’t say for sure at this point–. I never knew I wouldn’t mind a little voyeurism, though. He keeps up the brutal rhythm until his thrusts start to get more sloppy and uneven.

Feeling so close to my climax, I try as best as I can to move in sync with him, chasing my release. When he finally hits that sweet spot inside of me, my walls constrict around him, milking him for all he’s worth. We both come together, and thankfully this time I’m on the pill, so I don’t have to worry about getting pregnant.

After catching our breaths, Murdock pulls out and gently lowers me to the floor. It takes me a minute to regain the full use of my legs –which feel like noodles, at this point–, so I take advantage of our surroundings and seat on the toilet until I stop panting enough to leave the stall. In the meantime, Matt grabs some toilet paper and begins to clean himself, but when I try to do the same, he stops me from taking even a piece of paper.

I don’t even get to ask him why he stopped me before he tells me that as a punishment for this whole ordeal I don’t get to clean up until we get home. For a split second I’m outraged, but then my twisted and kinky self kicks into gear, making me almost relish on the thought of having his come slowly start to drip down my legs. He never ceases to surprise me with how dirty and mischievous he can be when it comes to sex. Fair play, Mr. Murdock.

Once Matt deems it safe enough for me to leave, I walk out first, going straight back to the box where surely Elektra is “wondering” what happened to us and why it took so long to go to the bathroom (especially for Matthew since, you know, men usually go about it quicker than women). She _knows_ , I’m sure of it. When I get there, she just gives me a knowing look and tells me I’m welcomed for the tip she gave me about my underwear. I smirk snidely and thank her, letting her know that it **did** come in handy, after all. Five minutes pass before Murdock shows up, seeming all regal and dandy, like he just when out for a little air and not to fuck me senseless in the men’s bathroom. Since no one says anything else, or even acknowledges the situation, we continue to watch the performance in silence until the end.

By the time we begin to filter out, Matt’s clearly exhausted and he wants nothing more than to go home. I don’t think he will go on patrol tonight; the day is taking its toll on him already. That’s fine, I guess; it’s been quite some time since he last took a night off. Also, I’ll be happy to have him sleeping by my side for the rest of the night, so I can't really complain.

As we wait for the car to pick us up, Elektra pulls me aside to thank me for my help and for even agreeing to do this at all, admitting that she thought she would have gotten kicked out as soon as she showed up at the apartment three days ago. I tell her not to sweat it, and thank her for the opportunity to have one of my dreams come true, not without warning her about not stealing Murdock away –half jokingly and half seriously–.

“You remind me a little of my younger self”, she confides in me with a sort of reminiscent tone, surely thinking back to when she was around my age. “There’s a fire in you, still burning despite everything that life has thrown at you. Don't let it get smothered”, she advises as the limousine pulls up to the curve, effectively ending our little heart to heart. “I would also ask you to take care of Matthew, but you have already made it clear enough that you care a lot about him”, she adds thoughtfully before reaching the car. As we get in, Matt whispers in my ear, asking about what Elektra said to me. I dismiss him gently, assuring him that it's nothing to be worried about.

When we get to the apartment, the two of us get out of the vehicle and bid farewell to Elektra, who thanks us both again for our cooperation and states her wish to see us again soon. I’m sure Murdock doesn’t feel the same, but I certainly do. Despite everything, I like Elektra, I really see in her a kindred spirit. We could be friends, and I could finally have someone whom I could share all of this crazy life of mine with (someone who isn’t Matt _nor_ Foggy, that is, and even better if it’s a woman). She would understand, and she would probably agree with me on what Murdock doesn’t. Yeah, it would be great to have someone like that who I can rely on, and also with whom I can have fun as well. We’ll see what the future brings, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated already multiple times, this is just me not wanting to part with the characters but not wanting to commit to another long fanfic as well. Also, as opposite to Daring the Devil, these short pieces are supposed to be more lighthearted and fun than their predecessor. As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
